Prepare To Fail
Prepare To Fail is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It marks the debut of the SuperStar Blade, Tynamon, and Brax. Synopsis Sarah and the team overconfidence puts them all at risk. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Brax (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Tynamon (voice) *Eliza Mackay - Laura Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Whip Lash), Red Ninja (Steel Slash) (x2), Robo Red Zord, Falcon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Rumble Tusk Zord, Astro Zord, Sub Surfer Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Whip Lash) (x2), Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord, Serpent Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Whip Lash) (x2), Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Nitro Zord, Tortoise Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Whip Lash) (x2), White Ninja (Steel Slash), Kodiak Zord, Tiger Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Whip Lash) (x2), Zoom Zord (x2), Lion Fire (Super Star Blade), Panda Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Tornado Slash), Storm (Steel Slash), Pirahna Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When Badonna sends down the four Skullgators, she presses the blue button, which grows monsters, instead of the red button (which is meant to send Skullgators) on Cosmo's stage console. *Three of the lids,on Preston's Data Comm were open while one of them was still closed after Badonna, Tynamon, and a few dressed up Basherbots appeared to introduce Brax. In the shot after they were returning to the Warrior Dome, it happened the opposite way where three of the lids were closed and one of them was open. *After the Rangers retreated, the footage of Brax was flipped left to right. *Both, the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Ninja Blaze Megazord cockpits only had three podiums. Normally, even in absense, the corresponding podium would still be there. Notes *The plot where the Rangers get overconfident and almost lose is similar to the three-part episode Dark Wish from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *This episode marks the first appearance of Upgraded Basherbots by Badonna. *This episode marks the return of the Skullgators since Ninja Steel's The Royal Rival and the first appearance of the Rumble Tusk Zord since The Adventures of Redbot. *This marks the second time Badonna uses the Gigantify Ray and also the first time that she sent out the Skullgators. See Also (Tynamon's Debut) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story)